the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Black and White King/Birth of the Beast
I suppose there is no longer use of hiding my origin-- --You see in the beginning there was Chaos-- --The infinite void of nothingness and darkness before the universe came to be-- --I was born from Chaos itself-- --Along with twelve others who are my siblings-- --We are known as the Primordials-- --The first beings that come into existence-- --Each of us represent or is a manifestation an element or one of the four fundemental forces of the universe itself-- --I am the element of Darkness-- --When the universe due to an event known by many as the "Big Bang"-- --My siblings and I began to travel across an endless ocean of stars and planets-- --As time was born...and as it sped by...life began to emerge-- --Soon my brothers and sisters began to form a Council-- --Intent on retaining balance in the universe-- --Good and Evil...Order and Chaos...Yin and Yang...they must be in equal weight-- --As I traveled across the vast regions of space whilst discovering and learning many things no mortal would ever comprehend nor witness-- --I came across a strange and yet, for reasons I cannot fathom why, and interesting strange back water planet-- --This planet was known as Earth-- --Although it was still in its early stages-- --I decided to visit and learn of it and the consequences were both amazing...and severe-- --As I remained on the planet life began to form on it-- --Humans and civilizations formed...traditions, laws, and many others-- --And it was that time my presence was known-- --Humans both feared and worshiped me after learning of my presence-- --I was seen by them as either a Deity, Spirit, Demon, and Angel-- --I began to grow facinated of the humans...of their discoveries and their creation-- --But...this had al changed as time went by-- --Centuries passed and I slowly began to loathe humans after seeing the countless horrors and atrocities they commit-- --And so...I began to slaughter them like cattle-- --Without showing the slightest hint of regret or remorse-- --Striking without a moment's hesitation-- --On that day...I became more widely known-- --A title was given to me...one that installs great fear into the hearts of the bravest men-- --One that causes humans to sing terrifying praise of my feats-- --The Slender Man-- --I have witnessed and committed many acts that would cause mortals to fall upon on their knees-- --And plead for mercy-- --But that has all changed...my ways...my personality-- --All changed because of one girl-- --An amazing...astounding...and truly beautiful girl-- --I would have never turned back from ways without her-- --She has aided me...and I aid her in return-- --I love her...far more then any being can ever possibly imagine-- --I am deeply, unquestioningly, impeccably, and madly in love with her-- --She completes me physically, mentally, and spiritually-- --She has seen the Primordial and she accepts it-- --She has seen the monster and she does not run from him-- --I claimed her as my mate...I shall love, honor, cherish and protect only her-- --And if so I shall readily forsake all others...and take her by my side, as lover, wife, mate, companion and friend-- --I shall share only with her...I shall bear children only with her-- --And I know...she has already accepted me-- --And I am well aware...that we are meant to be eternal soul mates-- Category:Blog posts